


Surprise Cupid

by Ari_7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Floo Network, Getting Together, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7
Summary: Harry's flatmate ships it just as much as the rest of us.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Surprise Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Without fail, every morning for the last two weeks, Draco Malfoy's Floo has taken him to Harry Potter's Flat. Choose either 1) writing from the POV of the Floo Technician -OR- 2) writing from the POV of Harry's flatmate. Minimum: 599 words. Maximum: 999 words.
> 
> Please keep in mind I had no beta for this, so any errors are mine to keep.
> 
> First piece of the decade! Here's to many more :]

It wasn’t his fault; not really. The poor bloke just needed to get to work. 

At least he was consistent. Every single morning of the past two weeks, Draco Lucius Malfoy was spat out onto the floor of my flat. At first it was a bit alarming, but I’m fine with it. He and I never had much of an issue after all, and we’ve started to become friends. As you can imagine, Harry’s  _ delighted _ to hear that. We’ve gone so far as to have coffee together once, at a shop on the way home from work. From that meeting, I’ve gathered three extremely important things:

  1. He runs a small bookstore in a muggle area, which surprised me at first given his history, but it makes sense that he’d want to get away from the magical world if just for a few hours a day.
  2. This man has the most nit-picky fashion sense of any person I have ever met.
  3. Draco is just as much of a nerd as the rest of us, while still having the physique of a professional quidditch player. 



My conclusions? Harry would absolutely love this man if he gave him the chance, and I’m positive the same is true the other way around. Unfortunately for all of us, both of them are tied for first when it comes to stubborness. I so much as mention Draco’s name to Harry and his whole body recoils in disgust. 

It’s like talking to a sentient brick: “So Harry, Draco was telling me over lunch about a DnD campaign he’s starting with some friends. They’re looking for another player to join them, and he asked if I knew anyone. You interested?” Of course, we’d discussed previously that I’m not much of an rpg guy myself, so I knew he wasn’t talking about me. Harry, on the other hand, practically lived for it. Who knew the chosen one would turn up to be such a nerd? Either way, Harry denied the request faster than I could finish my sentence. 

On a separate occasion, Harry and I were set to have a catch-up dinner with some of our friends from Hogwarts. It’d be mixed houses, so suggesting to invite Draco as well wasn’t so weird. Somehow, Harry agreed despite obvious reluctance, (I probably annoyed him into it, knowing me). 

I mentioned it the next morning when Draco landed here on his routine floo trip. Even more surprisingly, he agreed with no questions asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dinner was a casual affair, yet Draco still managed to stunning. He had on a t-shirt that clung in all the right ways and jeans that he clearly knew how to wear. Harry whispered to me “damn, who is  _ that _ ,” when Draco walked in. You can imagine my reaction when he turned to face our group. Harry nearly spat out his drink and gave me a look that said “please don’t mention this. Ever.”

Did I oblige? Of course not. 

Draco eventually finished his rounds and made his way over to our booth. I nodded for him to take a seat on the bench where Harry was. My boyfriend and I were on the other side. The conversation was awkward, and I did most of the talking. That was fine by me, but I have to say it’s difficult to get something going when all you’re given is a nod of acknowledgement from Harry and one-word answers from Draco. My boyfriend “had to leave” halfway through (really it was just part of my plan- he was headed home and I’d be meeting him in about an hour. 

I was nearly out of conversation topics when I decided to pull out my wild card. “Draco, you should have seen the look on Harry’s face when you walked in.” Harry immediately glared at me. I felt a kick come from where he sat. Regardless, I continued. “I mean, everyone knows you’re gorgeous by default, but it’d be...  _ hard _ to say that Harry here didn’t think a bit more highly of you than he lets on.” 

Call me wishful, but I’ll be damned if Draco’s eyes didn’t flick down for a split-second. 

“Sorry, If you’ll excuse me…” I said, getting up to use the restroom. By now I was sure I was done for. There’s no way Harry would just forget that when we got home, hence why I’d be staying at my boyfriend’s flat for the weekend. 

I have no idea what went on in the few minutes I left for, but I do know that they were practically down each others’ throats when I returned. A quick sigh and a flick of my wand later, I was at my boyfriend’s flat. 


End file.
